Maple Kuna
History From childhood, Maple Kuna dreamed of one day becoming a great witch and an even greater hero. Inspired by the countless tales of heroism that she saw in media, she worked to become a hero even at a young age, fighting with bullies and criminals even as a child and experimenting with magic. Eventually, this led to her joining the TGWA, where she was initially a fairly low-ranking member. On one of Milky Way's many check-ups on the activity of her branch, she took notice of Kuna's exuberant personality, and devotion to her job. Interested, Milky Way met with her herself; this led to her suggesting her as a student for Mariposa, who ended up acting on her advice. Kuna learned much from Mariposa, becoming a vastly stronger witch; this led to her getting promoted a fair bit in the TGWA, though she was eventually sent off to some distant border station to keep her out of her superior’s hair, and to put her passion to good use. Over the course of the many fights she was involved in, both as Mariposa's student and as an officer of the TGWA, Kuna's fame grew, much to her delight. She gave herself the title of the “Green Flash”, a title that has stuck, and she is now one of the most famous members of the TGWA in the region she oversees. Appearance Kuna is a tall alien resembling a moth, with a light layer of bright green fur (fluffiest around her neck), two pairs of paler wings (with faint eyespots), two big, black compound eyes, and floppy, fluffy brown antennae. She has four arms - each with three fingers, including a thumb, and no toes. She has a proboscis. Her body has a pear shape, with large hips. She is constantly wearing a long, electric green scarf, which is effectively her trademark. She wears little else, as she does not really understand the point of clothing, save for boots. Personality Kuna is excitable, energetic, and filled with bottomless energy. She is in a nigh-constant good mood, a beacon of optimism and positive energy. She's hyperactive, talkative, and friendly. She enjoys making new friends, though she is often disrespectful; she refers to nearly everyone in the same familiar way, with the only people she treats with genuine respect being Milky Way and Mariposa. Kuna tends to talk over others constantly, as she feels what she has to say is more important. She is very self-absorbed, having a high opinion of herself. Kuna wants to look cool; she wants to be the type of hero that people look up to and idolize. People often call Kuna "childish", "bratty", and "self-centered". She throws tantrums when things don't go how she wants, and is extremely stubborn. Despite all of this, she's very principled and devoted to protecting others and upholding peace. She strongly dislikes fighting, though she doesn't shy away from it when necessary; a big part of this is because she fears being killed herself. She dislikes killing others, though she won't pull her punches if she believes that someone is too dangerous to give a second chance. Kuna often lapses into periods of intense self-loathing when faced with things she can't fix. Kuna likes it when people have grown enough to save themselves, and tries hard to help those she knows with all their problems, so that they can become stronger. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross ---- Name: Maple Kuna, the Green Flash Classification: Toku Alignment: Chaotic Good Color Identity: White/Black/Red ---- Gender: Female Age: The equivalent of around 27 Date of Birth: No Earth Equivalent Height: 6'4 Weight: 140 lbs or so ---- Likes: Superheroes, comic books, action movies, action figures, energy drinks, salty food Dislikes: Not being taken seriously, being hated, boring things, bland colors Affiliation: The Transgalactic Witches' Association Combat Statistics Tier: 4-B | 4-B Powers and Abilities: Master in Martial Arts, Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Mages maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Time Manipulation (Can accelerate, slow, and stop time; also allows for Age Acceleration and temporally displaced versions of herself), Transformation, Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Resistance to physical / magical attacks (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, whether mental, spiritual, or conceptual, as well as hax such as Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation), Acausality (Type 2; A mage's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Casually defeated Instant) | Solar System level (A powerful mage on the level of EQUINOX; fought and defeated Fuse) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Outsped Instant, casually swatting aside and dodging her shots, and in the same speed range as Fuse) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than EQUINOX, Starburner Kyarne, SOLSTICE, Fuse, and Warden; SOLSTICE could only barely keep up with her through her combat sense); through Aion Chronos she can accelerate and slow time to make herself seem even faster Lifting Strength: Stellar (Stronger than Neptune, who can lift Kyarne, a literal star) | Stellar (Stronger than before, on the same level as Fuse, who can easily throw planets and stars across interstellar distances) Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level | Solar System level Stamina: Very high. Range: Interstellar. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. As a TGWA officer and one of Mariposa's few students, Kuna is a mage of exceptional skill. She is highly knowledgeable in magical theory, being tutored by Mariposa herself, making her a brilliant mage, though her talents tend towards combat. In combat, she is an inventive quick-thinker who specializes primarily in close combat, using her magic to support her exceptional skill in martial arts. She is a skilled strategist and leader, capable of leading TGWA forces to combat when necessary, and is skilled enough in combat to match the likes of Fuse. Weaknesses: Kuna is overconfident and prone to boasting. Manipulating time on a larger scale than normal takes concentration and energy, and stopping time takes more energy than the rest of her techniques. Key: Base | Super Kuna Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. Kuna is a highly-skilled, experienced, and well-trained mage. With years of experience in the field, and as one of Mariposa’s prized students, her magical array is of very high quality. It is best suited towards her preferred style of combat, and is superb when it comes to the rapid-fire spellcasting that she specializes in. Magic flows through it at an exceptionally high-rate, and she is able to quickly, precisely, and efficiently use it. Due to the strength of her magical array, Kuna can exert herself at the full extent of her magical power for several hours at a time, though fighting for such a long time will have a harsh effect on her magical array, and could prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, this will happen faster, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. ---- Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Kuna's magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel between solar systems and across the galaxy. Radar: Kuna's magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Kuna's maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Kuna's magical abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. Her body is essentially a work of magic on its own - what was once a normal body has been so deeply inundated with magic that barriers capable of withstanding her most powerful attacks are a part of her body and soul, and her physical blows are nearly as powerful as her magic. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She is ridiculously fast for a mage on her level, as she decided to specialize in simply being as fast as she could manage just because she could. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Kuna is in legitimate danger. ---- Aion Chronos: The magic of time manipulation, and Kuna's specialty. Through time manipulation, Kuna can alter the flow of time within a small area (her "firmament") around her. She can extend her firmament to extend her range if needed; however, this takes a lot of concentration and energy, to the point of being quite risky in combat. Kuna's basic usage of Aion Chronos allows her to slow, accelerate, and even stop time within her firmament, allowing her to easily outspeed and outmaneuver opponents. Each of these powers can only be used for so long, and though she can push it, doing such would be a severe strain upon herself. Time stopping is the hardest and most draining technique to use. It should be noted that, while she can use this to make herself seem much faster to her opponent, her normal speed was gained through nothing but excessive devotion to being absurdly fast, unrelated to her control over time. They do make a lethal combination, however. *'Decay Radius:' Kuna can accelerate time within small areas to induce extremely rapid, destructive aging on whatever caught within the fields. This is applied to just a small area around her fists, allowing her to age and weaken whatever she hits. These effects can be negated and reversed by magic, though not without difficulty. *'Temporal Displacement:' One of Kuna's main magical tricks, and amongst her most dangerous techniques. :Through her ridiculous speed, Kuna always appears to leave afterimages behind, whereas her current position can’t be tracked due to her speed. In truth, however, these afterimages are not afterimages at all - instead, they are alternate, temporally displaced Kunas, which she uses to disorient and beat down her opponents. :Kuna's power is odd in that it allows her to exist in both the past and the present. The other Kunas exist as past possibilities of herself, existing just a few moments behind her in time. They don’t think independently of Kuna and only really act based on commands she gives beforehand, which makes them sometimes difficult to control in the middle of battle, though Kuna can alter the commands given. :While Kuna's clones are past possibilities of herself, she is unaffected by anything that happens to them due to her personal causality. Green Flash: The title that Kuna is best known as, given to her for her incredible speed and grace in combat. This isn’t so much of magic as much as it is a group of martial art and magical techniques that Kuna has picked up over the years. Much like Mariposa, Kuna fights with speed and finesse, aiming to end fights quickly. *'Green Flash ★ Kuna Barrage:' A flashy technique where Kuna simply punches as many times as she can manage as quickly as possible. While Kuna’s strength is somewhat lacking in comparison to other mages on her level, she’s still nothing to scoff at, and in such high quantity, her punches quickly take a toll on her opponents, especially when combined with Decay Radius. *'Green Flash ★ Super Kuna:' A powerful magical transformation developed by Kuna, using some Aion Chronos techniques. By pumping herself full of as much magic as possible and using Aion Chronos to displace herself in time and steal power from alternate versions of herself, Kuna can boost her magical capabilities by a significant margin. While Super Kuna is active, Kuna's hair fluffs up, crackling with electricity and magical energy. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed:' A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most mages as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful mage to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Acausal Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Speedsters Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 4